User blog:NikkiSarah/Girl Meets Maya's Past
Hey guys :) It is NikkiSarah here and this is my entry for the Halloween themed fanfiction contest. This story will be up on both Fanfiction and Wattpad on my account. This story will all be in one chapter, but in four parts. Overview Maya's past has always been a mystery to Riley and her friends. Halloween has never been her favorite, but why? It is about to get a lot more spookier than ever when they learn that Maya's past is connected to ghosts! Author's Note I had a lot of fun writing this short story, and it's pretty interesting in my mind. I know that there is a lot of continuity error, but let's just put that aside. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! Cast *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews (narrator) *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart (narrator) *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Lawrence-Matthews *Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus Story Prologue Maya's POV October 30, 2015 8:00 PM Maya's apartment October has never been my favorite month. Wanna know why? It is because of Halloween. Something always goes wrong on that day, I don't know why, and I wouldn't want to know. For example, when I was ten years old and I was celebrating Halloween with Riley and Farkle, I tripped over a wire and a pumpkin smashed over my head. That really hurt. When I was twelve, things got worse. On that day, I was walking alone at night and I almost got ran over by a bicycle. Strange right. All of these things have a strange connection to each other. But what is it? I just hope that tomorrow will be a better day. Part 1 Maya's POV October 31, 2015 9:00 AM The Matthews' House, Riley's Bedroom, the bay window Today is Halloween, the most unwanted day of the year. I mean, who likes ghosts? I know that I don't. I walked to Riley's house at 8:00 as usual. Her house was all covered in Halloween decorations, some even scared me a little bit. "Hey Maya, happy Halloween!" Riley said cheerfully, in a dress sewed with felt pumpkins. "Don't say that to me. I don't like Halloween for some reason. I don't know why," I said, sitting down in the bay window. I remember last Halloween that the ghost of the bay window left us, for good. Ghosts are the part that I don't like about Halloween. Trick or treating is fun, but as you get older, you start to feel like Halloween is a waste of time. "Maya, we can talk this out. And maybe you will like Halloween again," Riley said,, looking at me with a big smile on her face. "Riles, there is like absolutely no way that you can make me like Halloween. And why 'again'? Did I ever like Halloween?" I said. "Remember the time that we were nine and went trick or treating with Farkle? That was a great time," Riley said, still having the determination in her eyes. "Yeah, that part was fun. And then on the way home, I fell in a muddy puddle and my costume was ruined," I said. "Okay. Is there a year that you didn't have bad luck?" Riley asked. "I don't think so. I wish I could just jump back to the time and find out what really happened," I said. "Maybe we could," Riley said, her eyes sparkling. "How? We can't time travel," I said. "Remember the time that we concentrated really hard and got to see my parents when they were young? Maybe we could do that to you too," Riley said, picking up the cap that she brought back from the past. "Well, that was a different situation. You knew exactly what happened, and I don't. I don't even have the slightest idea what happened to my Halloween spirit. I just don't think it is possible," I said, putting my hands on Riley's shoulder. "Just believe Maya. You can do this," Riley said, holding my hand. "Fine, whatever you want. But I don't think I want to see what happened," I said. The whole scenery changed. I was back when I was five and in my bed, waiting to go to sleep. "I guess I was too late." "You were five Maya. Shh, someone's coming," Riley warned me. The footsteps approached. The door opened, but none came in. By the time the ghost appeared, Young Maya was already asleep. The room was quiet and dark. Suddenly, the figure glowed, brighter than ever. "Who is that?" Riley whispered in my ear. "It..it's my dad," Maya said faintly, "how is he here right now?" "He's a spirit visiting you on the day before Halloween. This might be the orgin of you having bad luck on this day," Riley said. "Wait, my past is connected to ghosts. But how, my dad's not dead," I said, almost not believing the reality. "He is not, but he can be. Didn't you lose contact with him after he left your family," Riley said. "Yeah," I said, nodding. "Have you ever wondered what happened to him afterwards?" Riley said. "No," I said. "Maybe he died and turned into a spirit and you had no idea," Riley said, holding my hand. "Oh, I had no idea," I said, "well, we saw what we need to see right? Can we travel back now?" "Whatever you saw Maya," Riley said. The scenery faded again. We were back to the bay window. Part 2 Riley's POV October 31, 2015 12:00 PM The Matthews' House, Riley's Bedroom, the bay window Ever since Maya and I got back from her past, I felt weird all over. My head hurts and tears just want to burst out through my eyes. I don't really know why I am so emotional all over a sudden. Maya should be the one having all of this reaction, and not me. Anyway, Maya is just sitting next to me, motionless, as if she is possessed by a real ghost. "Peaches, are you okay? You seem to be blanking out," I asked, shaking her. Maya didn't reply, her eyes were bright gold. "Oh, no. What is going on? I have got to find Lucas and Farkle." I left Maya tied up in the bay window with rope, which is a weird object to have in my room, and ran for my friends. "Lucas! Farkle! Something is happening to Maya! Come to the bay window quick!" I said. They followed me into my room, and Maya is still motionless, her eyes glowing. "Is this normal for her?" Farkle asked. "I don't know. But I am afraid that it is connected to what we saw in the past," I said. "What did you see in the past?" Lucas asked. "I saw Maya possessed and in some kind of way cursed by her father. I know that it sounds unbelievable, but just believe me," I said, trying to shake Maya out of the trance. "So, ghosts are doing this to her," Farkle said. "This is not good!" Lucas said. "Maybe she will wake up in a little while. I can't believe this is Maya's past," I said. At this very moment, Maya's eyes returned to its' natural, crystal blue color. She seemed like she just woke up: clueless and still very sleepy. "Maya!" I yelled, and caught her as she almost fell face forward on the floor. "Is she okay?" Lucas asked. "Peaches, are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah. I guess that I am fine," Maya said, yawning. "What happened to you?" Farkle asked. "Nothing. I don't remember anything after we got back from the past," Maya said. "Are you sure. Do you know why your eyes were glowing gold?" I asked. "No, I have no idea," Maya said. "Do you think that this has to do with what we saw a few minutes ago?" I asked. "That has a great possibility to it, but I am still not sure," Maya said. "Are you feeling better now?" Farkle asked. "Yeah, and you guys keep this a secret from everybody else? It would be pretty embarrassing if this got out. Plus, nobody would believe me," Maya said. Part 3 Maya's POV October 31, 2015 3:59 PM Topanga's I was still woozy by all of the things as described by Riley. I still don't believe my own dad would possess me like that, but I think that is what he would do. I am confused. We went down to Topanga's with Lucas and Farkle, and had a talk with Riley's parents. They were nice, but they asked questions that I could hardly answer. It goes a something like this: Topanga: Are you sure that ghosts did this to you? Me: I don't know. Don't ask me. Cory: If we don't ask you, who should we ask? Me: Fine, I will answer as much as I can. Topanga: Is your father really dead? Are you sure that is your father? Cory: Is this the reason for your bad luck? Me: Maybe, don't know, and I am pretty sure that this is the reason. I mean, I love Riley's parents, and they love me very much. But sometimes that they are so confusing. "Maya honey, are you feeling okay now?" Topanga asked me. "Yeah, I feel fine. Can you guys give me some alone time with Riley?" I asked. "Of course," Topanga said, hugging me goodbye. Riley then moved towards me. "Are you okay?" Riley asked me. "Yeah, I feel just fine," I said. I like Riley this way, not asking too much about the things that I don't know. We then went back up to her apartment, and started to put the pieces together. Part 4 Maya's POV October 31, 2015 11:01 PM The Matthews' House, Riley's Bedroom, the bay window It is nighttime, and I am staying over at Riley's since I am afraid of what is going to happen. If something really happens to me, at least she will be here to witness it with me. I changed into my pajamas and slid into her bed. The wind blew on the bay window curtains, and that had a chill down my spine. "Are you all ready for sleep?" Riley asked me, getting her laptop and turning it on. "Yeah, but actually, I want to be awake to see if my dad comes back to visit me again," I said. "Are you sure that he visits every year?" Riley asked. "I think so. I have to end this. I had this long enough," I said. A few minutes later, Riley closed her laptop and went to sleep. Great, now I am all alone. I sat there for like a half an hour, and before I know it, I was asleep. "Now, dear Maya, I know that you have figured me out," a voice came from nowhere. I woke up instantly and saw a figure that looks exactly like my father standing at the bay window. He was wearing a robe, just like if he had just came out from a shower. A green glow surrounded him, and his voice was as rough as a screeching bike. is glow fainted slightly as he walked towards me. "Dad? What are you doing here?" I said. "I am the spirit that constantly brings you bad luck on this day," he said. "I know that, but why would you do this to me? And why are you giving me bad luck?" I asked. "There are things that I cannot explain Maya, but know that you have figured me out, you must deal with me," he said, his eyes glowing gold, just like mine earlier in the day according to Riley. "Deal with you for what?" I asked, with a bored look in my eyes. "I must take your dear friend Riley and let her become a sidekick of mine, until you learned your lesson," he said, grabbing Riley away from her bed and laid her on the bay window. "What lesson? I didn't do anything wrong on Halloween before," I said, running towards Riley. Then a powerful force pushed me back. I almost forgot that my dad was a ghost, so technically, he had powers. "Yes you did my child. On the Halloween night when you were seven years old, and you got scared by a ghost. Riley comforted you, and you pushed her away," he said. "No I didn't. Besides I didn't even think that happened at all," I said. Then I realized something. This exact moment that he illustrated flashed in my mind. He had removed that memory from my head and planted in at his very moment just to prove a point. "Wait, I see it now. But why would I do that?" "Nobody knows. Now, you have to prove that Riley is a real friend of yours or she goes with me when midnight arrives," he said. "How? I can't even touch her, or even get close to her. That force pushed me back the first time I went there," I said, trying to think of way to get to Riley. "You cannot touch true friendship, and you don't have to. Express it in words, motion, and the ways are endless," he said, giving me the heads up on what time it is. I officially have seven minutes until Riley is taken away. "Riley, I am sorry about what happened when we were seven. Whatever happens, I will always be here for you. I will never give up on you, and I should of never pushed you away. I knew that you were just trying to protect me. You were a good friend to me, and I wasn't a good one to you. I am sorry," I said, tearing up. Riley then arose from her slumber and said, "you're a good friend to me, never forget that." I wiped away a tear from my eye and went to hug her. This time, the force didn't do anything to me. It sort of faded away. "I love you Riles," I said. "I love you too Peaches," Riley said. "Looks like you have learned your lesson. I can leave you alone now. Have a good sleep my dear," my father said. He glowed, and with a wave of his hand, a portal appeared. He stepped into the portal, then dissolved into mist. "Well, looks like Halloween isn't so bad after all," Riley said. "Yeah, I learned a pretty good lesson today. Thanks to my dad," I said, snuggling onto her bed. I took one last glance at the night sky, and closed my eyes. There are a still questions that I still don't know the answer to yet, but I decided to put it aside and enjoy what's left of Halloween. Just like Riley had said, Halloween isn't so bad after all. Category:Blog posts